


A Game of Two Halves

by VSSAKJ



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Extreme Urethral Play, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SmutSwap treat, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VSSAKJ/pseuds/VSSAKJ
Summary: Eve's never liked any of Adam's human games until this one.





	A Game of Two Halves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rethira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/gifts).



“Let’s play a game, Eve.” Adam pushed his glasses up his nose and made a motion for Eve to follow him.

“A game?” Adam never wanted to play with him. Eve bounded to his feet and followed, unable to keep a grin from spreading across his face. “What kind of game, Brother?”

“You’ll see.” Adam spoke over his shoulder as they went into the space he’d constructed to resemble a human bedroom. Eve didn’t like it—it was the room Adam went to when he wanted to think in peace, so it was a room Eve normally didn’t enter. He hated to make Adam frustrated with him.

Eve hesitated at the threshold, looking into the room like it was a sacred place. Adam glanced back at him, his expression flickering. “Come on.” A second later he smiled, flicking his wrist in Eve’s direction. “And take those off. You don’t like wearing them anyway.”

Eve pressed his palms against himself, all at once reminded that he was wearing a shirt and trousers. He _did_ hate them. He unbuttoned the shirt in a hurry and tossed it to one side, then kicked off the trousers with similar alacrity. He felt himself filling with nervous energy—delighted and trepidatious at once.

Adam lifted his chin and indicated Eve’s undergarments. “Those too. You won’t need them.”

Eve slid his hands down his hips, under the elastic band of the underwear Adam had talked him into wearing. Adam had spent a _lot_ of time convincing him to wear them, to cover the genitals they’d both developed after Adam’s studies had progressed. He didn’t like them either, but with them halfway down his thighs, Eve looked at Adam and hesitated, “But you said I should always—”

“Not for this game, Eve. It’s a human game.”

Eve wrinkled his nose. Human games always seemed like more fun for Adam than for him.

“Come here, little brother.” Adam’s voice crooned now, inviting him better than any gesture ever could. Dutifully, the naked Eve walked across the room and presented himself to Adam, waiting for the next instruction. “Sit, then lay down here.”

Guided by Adam’s hands on his bare flesh, Eve sat on the edge of the bed and then lay back, his feet still flat on the floor. Adam’s hands slid around his cock, and Eve shivered a little. “Is this sex, Brother?” He knew sex was a human thing that Adam was interested in.

Adam chuckled a little in the back of his throat. “Not today, sweet brother.” He slid something cold and hard around Eve’s frenulum, and with it came a gentle pushing sensation into the tip of his dick. Eve gasped and inhaled, digging his fingers into the sheets of the bed. Suddenly he longed for the cover of clothing, as he felt a compelling shame surge through him.

“Shh.” Adam soothed gently, stroking the inside of Eve’s thighs as Eve trembled. “You’re alright, Eve.”

“It’s… inside it…” The words spilled out of Eve’s mouth. His fingers dashed across his own skin to wrap around his semi-erect cock, touching down the warm flesh until he found the cool metal ring sitting just behind its head. Touching it increased the pressure—that _feeling_ —inside his penis, and he touched it gently until he found the little loop attached to whatever was inside him. It felt strange… Usually he didn’t pay any attention to the junk between his legs, but now he was so aware—so much more aware than he’d ever been before.

Eve tilted his head up and saw Adam gazing at his cock with rapturous attention, and that sent a different emotion flooding through him, right into the appendage that was the subject of Adam’s attention. The jerking rise of his dick caught Eve’s attention, and he leaned up further to watch it, adorned with its shiny metal ring. Instantly, he grinned, “Humans give rings to people they love, right Brother?”

Adam smiled too, running a hand down Eve’s leg. “That’s right Eve. That’s exactly right. We’re playing like humans.”

It didn’t matter much to Eve, but if it kept making Adam smile that way, he’d do almost anything.

 

The next day, Adam proposed they play again. This time, Eve went eagerly into the bedroom-place and stripped off his clothing, proudly showing Adam that he was still wearing the plug. He tapped on the tip of it and grinned. “It’s still there.”

“That’s my good brother.” Adam cooed, standing close to Eve and slipping his hand between Eve’s legs. A noise got caught partway out of Eve’s throat as Adam slipped the ring away—its absence made Eve’s penis feel empty and cold, and Eve shielded it from sight with his hands, deflated.

“You’re taking it away?”

“Only for now. You can wear it again when we’re done playing.” Adam turned away, going to a table Eve hadn’t noticed the last time he was here. With his back turned, he instructed, “Lie down on the bed.”

Ever faithful, Eve did, wondering what would happen this time. If it was anything like the previous day… he felt his cock twitch at the thought of it.

Adam came over with something Eve couldn’t see, and sat down on the bed next to him. Lying on his back, Eve gazed at the ceiling; when Adam took his balls in hand, he made a small noise. Adam didn’t seem to hear him, cupping the balls in one hand while his other fished his penis into an upright position. The touch made Eve excited, but before that sensation could fill him, he felt the touch of something cold and hard at the end of his dick.

It stayed where it was placed for a moment, then slid inside.

Eve made a high-pitched noise, clenching the sheets again.

It was deep. It was so much deeper than the little plug had been. It felt bigger, too, and Eve kneaded his fingers into the mattress beneath him, while Adam held his penis and gently stroked his thigh again. Adam’s touch was so distracting, so _good_ that Eve almost couldn’t focus on the way his penis seemed to wrap around the thing inside it. It might have been an uncomfortable sensation, but he wanted more of it—more size, more shape, more of this _feeling_.

“What a good brother I have.” Adam exhaled deeply, sounding like he must be enjoying this just as much as Eve was. Eve blinked, swallowed, and then propped himself up on his elbows to look. There again was his cock, nestled in Adam’s fingers, with the tip of something metal sticking out of it.

“Can it move?” Eve asked, hearing his voice hitch. He didn’t sound like himself—but if this game made him sound different, he wanted to sound different just for Adam. Especially if Adam liked it.

Adam chuckled, warm and deep, and slid himself just a little bit closer, taking hold of the metal tip with two fingers. Without saying anything, he slowly pulled it out—Eve heard himself make that noise again, as the best feeling he’d ever felt coursed through him—then, when the amount he’d pulled out was as long as Adam’s finger, he released it. Eve watched his cock slowly devour the little metal rod and felt his whole body squeeze up tight as he tried to pull it deeper. When the rod came to a standstill, Eve reached for it with his own hand, but Adam stopped him.

“We’re still playing, Eve.”

“Do it again.” Eve retorted, and Adam raised an eyebrow at him. Eve curled his fingers in the collar of Adam’s shirt and tugged on it, whining, “Please do it again, Brother.”

“Close your eyes.” Adam said in reply, pushing Eve back into a prone position. Eve knew he wouldn’t be able to see his penis anymore even if he opened his eyes but, hoping that Adam would keep playing, did what he was told.

If this was what all human games were like, Eve was starting to understand why they liked them so much.

 

For a week, the game didn’t change. Eve wore his ring whenever they weren’t in the bedroom-place, and Adam took it off once they were inside. Eve got naked, laid down, and Adam played with him. As the days wore on, Eve started feeling more and more anticipation as he lay back on the bed, and the feeling pooled down in his cock until it started being hard by the time Adam brought the rod over.

As the cold metal slid inside him time and again, Eve wondered if it would ever stop feeling so… so… _good_. One time, Adam slid the rod in and out for so long that Eve started to feel like his whole world had narrowed to the sensation of his penis engulfing that hard steel rod. Even thinking about it made his thighs tremble and his dick waver up to attention—then he wanted to touch it, but Adam always said not to.

“Ready, Eve?” It was Adam’s special voice, the same way his own voice was special here in the bedroom-place when they were playing this human-game-made-theirs. Eve loved it, and he nodded, squeezing his eyes together as he waited for the familiar filling sensation to begin.

This time, the thing that slid inside his penis was different.

Spiralling and wide, larger than anything Adam had put inside him before—and it was going deeper. Eve heard himself make a noise; he’d tried to call for Adam, but the sounds had just come out as strangled pitch. He couldn’t hear Adam and dared a look—Adam was concentrating on his penis, slowly pushing the spiral of metal inside Eve.

It felt different. It felt so different to when the rod was just sliding in—it felt like his brother was touching the inside of him with an extra-long finger. Eve heard himself make a mewling noise, clawing at the sheets with his dull fingernails.

Adam still said nothing and kept pushing the rod in deeper.

Eve was sure he’d run out of length soon, was sure he’d clench himself so tight the rod would end up stuck, was sure—and then the tip rubbed a _spot_ inside him, and Eve shuddered into exquisite, boneless pleasure.

Now Adam was smiling, sparing him a glance. “We found it.”

“Found… what… ?” Eve asked, chest heaving up and down with the weight of his breath. He was taut, full to the brim of heady sensation and wanting _more_. He didn’t want to know about some spot, or what human thing it was. He just wanted Adam to do that thing again.

“It’s a spot humans have inside them. It makes them feel nice.” Adam tapped the end of the rod with one finger and Eve trembled as a jolt of pleasure struck him. “Is it working?”

Eve couldn’t think of any words, so he just nodded, clenching the fingers of one hand into the mattress while he moved the other to paw at Adam’s hand. He hoped the motion said ‘do it again’. He wanted Adam to do it again. He never wanted Adam to _stop_ doing it.

“My good little brother.” Adam spoke absently, attention focused again on the metal rod and Eve’s dick. He wrapped two fingers around the end of the rod and probed it deeper, in little brushing motions that made Eve want to scream. Adam pushed the rod close enough and then back again, closer still and then back again, and when Eve started making noises he could barely even hear, Adam pushed the rod all the way in and tipped it up and down.

“Oh, oh—” Eve heard the exclamation come from his mouth as he lurched upward into a sitting motion and then flung himself back down. He wanted to twist from side to side as pleasure tried to burst out of him, but Adam held him in place with one forearm, while the other kept on _stroking_ , it was still doing the thing, and Eve was starting to see stars from the sheer delirious joy of it.

“Come on, Eve.” Adam crooned, and Eve felt warm breath on his pubic bone. Adam was leaning over him to keep him in place as Eve trembled and shook. Eve felt like he was on fire and his back arched as his body sought—something, something, something Eve wanted so badly. Adam pushed the rod up and down again, and Eve felt like he could feel every ridged inch kissing the inside of him, up and down again and Eve suddenly surged with warmth. It pushed its way into the spaces around the rod, filling his penis from the inside until he felt thick liquid dripping from the tip onto his thigh.

All the tension eased out of him as his whole body went limp. Suffused with pleasure, Eve moved one hand furtively back and forth until Adam lifted it and placed it in a cradling position against Eve’s balls. Eve stroked them with his thumb, feeling all tingly and soft and drained.

Adam’s fingers travelled up and down Eve’s thighs in a show of restlessness Eve wasn’t used to. Finally, Adam wrapped his hand around Eve’s cock and gently eased the rod out of it. With it came a slow, steady flood of sticky white viscosity, and that wrenching feeling of _empty_. Eve loved this game but he hated when it was over, when he went back to tiny plug that didn’t feel like anything anymore.

“I have something new for you, Eve.” Adam spoke, his voice huskier than when they started.

Eve blinked in faint confusion, “Wasn’t… that… ?”

“This is so we can play more tomorrow.” Adam clarified, standing and moving out of Eve’s line of sight. Eve suddenly felt cold and alone, vulnerable in the aftermath of his ecstasy. But when Adam returned to his side a moment later, Eve smiled, holding his sticky penis upright for his brother. Adam had a new ring for him: a ring with a long rod where his old one had had a plug, and Eve knew where it was going.

This was his very favourite game.

 

“Are we going to play now?” Was the first thing Eve asked the next morning.

Adam looked at him with disdain and shook his head. “Later.”

That wasn’t the tone Eve liked. That was the sound of a brother who’d be angry if Eve pestered him, and Eve hated making Adam angry. He wanted to play, but he wanted to make Adam happy more, so Eve ducked his head and went to keep himself busy.

Adam spent much of the day ignoring him, leaving Eve alone with his thoughts—thoughts occupied more and more by the new ring Adam had given him. If he walked a certain way, he could feel the satisfying pressure of the rod inside him. He liked the feeling so much that he kept walking funny until his penis stiffened up inside his trousers and its tip seemed to yawn like a hungry mouth yearning for food.

He wanted to touch it, but Adam had said not to so many times that Eve was worried he’d ruin the whole game if he did. The very last thing he wanted was to lose this game that his brother wanted to play with him—it was the first human game Eve could remember them both enjoying so much.

By the late afternoon, Eve was restless and worried that something really _had_ ruined the game. Adam wasn’t talking to him, and they weren’t playing together, and even though the ring was warm around him and the rod was nestled inside him, he was starting to feel unloved. The anticipation and excitement he’d felt the previous day seemed like nothing but a distant memory, and instead he huddled around a lump of discomfort and loneliness.

Just before the sun was really starting to set, Adam came to fetch him. Adam didn’t say anything: he just gestured for Eve to follow him, and Eve trailed behind him with a twist of nervous excitement in his belly. He wanted to ask what he’d done wrong or why they had to wait so long to play, but he still didn’t want to make Adam angry, so he kept his mouth shut and followed along.

The bedroom-place felt unfamiliar again; Eve felt almost as uncertain about entering as he had been the first time they played this game. Even more strange, the table he’d become used to seeing next to Adam was gone. Adam was just standing with his back to Eve, looking away from the bed.

“Should I… ?” Eve couldn’t help asking.

“Get ready, Eve.” Adam’s voice was somewhere between warm and cool, soft and firm at the same time. It wasn’t the special playtime voice that Eve liked so much, but it wasn’t Adam’s normal voice either. It was something new and different that made Eve shiver.

Were they going to play a different game today?

Eve took off his shirt and trousers, hesitating over the underwear like he had on the first day. One look at Adam’s back gave him the confidence he needed, though—Adam had promised they’d play together yesterday, and here they were about to play. Eve knew what he was supposed to do.

Adam was the only one allowed to take off his ring, so Eve went over to the bed and lay down on his back, fingers resting at his own hips. He heard Adam come closer and whisper, “Are your eyes closed?”

They weren’t. Eve snapped them shut, wriggling his fingers into the bed with nervous anticipation. Then came the familiar sweet emptying feeling as Adam gently slide the ring and rod from his cock, leaving it aching for filling. Eve wondered if they would play with the long and deep one again, the one that had made his body do that _thing_.

He was surprised when, instead of something cold and hard and metal, he felt something warm and soft nudging at the entrance to his cock. It felt big—bigger even than the toy they’d played with yesterday, the one as wide as Adam’s finger. Something… stretched him, and Eve heard a gutteral noise come from the back of his throat. The squishy soft thing edged futher inside him, and without meaning to, Eve opened his eyes as he gasped deeply for breath.

At the foot of the bed, Adam had removed his trousers, and was pushing his own cock into Eve’s.

“Brother…” Eve exhaled, clawing at the sheets.

 _This is it, Eve._ Eve didn’t think Adam was talking, but for some reason he could heard that rough, hoarse voice Adam only had when they were playing this game. Adam licked his lips and stared at the place where their bodies met while he eased his penis further inside.

Eve’s cock felt unbelievably tight and full, but he still wanted to rip it open so he could gobble Adam up. It was only halfway in and Eve _longed_ for the rest of it—longed to be full up of Adam’s dick. Now that they’d started to play this way, he couldn’t imagine going back to the plug or the metal or the rods; he couldn’t imagine anything else feeling so fucking _good_.

A shiver started at the peak of Adam’s shoulders and rippled all the way down him. Eve watched it reach Adam’s hips and then Adam bucked against him; Eve cried out as the sudden motion shoved Adam’s cock deeper inside him and he pulled himself up into a sitting position without meaning to. Adam kept his eyes fixed on the way he was sliding into Eve’s penis, and only looked up when Eve dug his fingers into Adam’s hips.

When Adam met his eyes, Eve grinned and panted. “I like this game.”

Adam’s expression flickered, and he began to rock his hips back and forth. Eve shuddered, overcome with the urge to spread himself wide for Adam, but Adam didn’t seem to need any more help. He slid himself almost all the way out and then back inside, then out again and back inside—the way the metal rods had done, but oh, so much better. It was better because this was his brother filling up the inside of him, not some cold metal object in his hands. It wasn’t as deep, but it was so much _better_.

The pace was steady, and Even found himself hot and wound tight, full of the pressure he’d felt when the longest rod had been stroking that special place deep inside him. Adam grunted with effort and watched Eve’s penis as it swallowed his own over and over, over and over, until Adam shuddered mightily and Eve felt, oh.

It was familiar, like the previous day, only different, because this time it had come from Adam, not from him. The warmth flowed into him and he felt like he was supposed to fall to pieces, only Adam didn’t stop. Now Adam was holding Eve’s gaze, increasing the pace of his thrusts while Eve’s dick strained desperately around cum and cock. Eve clenched his toes and his fingers and somehow his hands were twisted up in the collar of Adam’s shirt, pulling on it like that would somehow make Adam fill him _enough_ , enough that he could be full and empty at the same time, enough that he could…

Wetness dripped out of him but Eve was sure he hadn’t done that thing again and Adam kept moving in and out of his stretched, aching cock. Little noises, higher in pitch than he thought he could make, started trickling out of the back of his throat, just like the stickiness that was dripping from between his legs. Adam laughed, deep and heady and sending fervor shooting to Eve’s pelvis, and pressed his cheek to Eve’s, breathing into his ear, “ _This_ is sex, little brother.”

His closeness coupled with a well-timed, firm thrust finally made the hot churning feeling inside Eve erupt, and he clung to Adam’s shoulders as the now-familiar heat surged through him. Adam stayed where he was, rocking his hips, until the squelching wetness of his movements made his cock slip out of Eve.

“It feels… good…” Eve panted, going boneless as he fell back onto the bed. Everything felt good at that moment. Everything felt light and bright and brilliant, and he felt like the smile on his face was never going to leave.

“It does, doesn’t it?” Adam replied, running his fingers down the inside of Eve’s thigh and through the stickiness at the end of his dick. He lifted his fingers to observe the way the wetness hung between them, and the sight of it made Eve shiver with delight.

He liked human games after all.


End file.
